Kekkon
by Forehead Poke Celebration
Summary: Karena pernikahan adalah awal lembaran baru bagi Uchiha Sakura, juga kebahagiaan yang dicapainya bersama Sasuke. Hadiah kecil dari panitia untuk munya munya, salah satu penyubmit fanfiksi terbaik dalam event Forehead Poke Celebration :)


_**Kekkon**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Hydrilla**_

 _ **Standard warnings applied, canon, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **Persembahan kecil dari panitia untuk munya munya, sebagai salah satu submitter fanfiksi terbaik dalam event Forehead Poke Celebration.**_

 _ **Setting cerita ini diambil dari fanfiksi Reverse (c) munya munya**_

.

.

.

Ada kilat kecil pada bingkai kaca yang disepuhi sinar mentari itu. Pijarnya menembus kaca tipis, berusaha meraba kertas foto dengan gambar dua manusia yang duduk dalam balutan _kimono._ Uchiha Sakura memandangnya dengan bibir yang melawan gravitasi. Ada biner cemerlang dalam mata hijaunya yang lurus pada pigura itu.

Tiga bulan sudah ia menjejaki sebuah ikatan sehidup-semati, dan ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Kala netranya kembali terfokus pada pigura, yang kembali ia ingat adalah memoar yang mengisi otaknya dengan impuls bahagia. Lalu, ia akan ingat bagaimana gugupnya ia ketika menit-menit terakhir sebelum memasuki awal baru dalam kehidupannya.

Sakura masih ingat jelas bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar dalam gugup yang tak henti-henti. Ia memandang refleksinya pada kaca dengan meragu. Yamanaka Ino, sang sahabat yang sekarang merangkap jadi penata rias, sibuk mengoceh tentang betapa irinya ia pada sosok merah muda yang mendapat pernikahan mewah bersama pria terkasih. Namun, meski Ino berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tak terlalu gugup, Sakura masih menggigit bibirnya yang terpulas gincu dengan khawatir.

Bagaimana jika ia mengacaukan prosesi? Bagaimana jika ia tanpa sengaja menumpahkan _sake?_ Bagaimana jika ia mempermalukan Sasuke? Sakura meremas _shiramaku_ yang dipakainya, kelopak matanya mengedip lebih cepat, sepacuan dengan denyut jantungnya yang melebihi normal.

Ino sempat tertawa mengejek pada sahabatnya yang kini sibuk menghela napas panjang. Saat pintu ruangan dibuka, Sakura hanya mampu berkeringat dingin. Ia tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Tetapi, sungguh, hari yang paling ia nantikan ini membuat hampir dari seluruh tubuhnya merasa kebas. Langkahnya patah-patah ketika melewati lorong panjang kediaman Uchiha yang kini dikecupi harum bunga lili.

Ia melangkah masuk dalam ruangan bertatami yang telah dihadiri beberapa orang. Sakura bisa melihat Naruto yang tersenyum ceria bersama Hinata, Kakashi dengan mata sipit tersenyum, juga Tsunade dan yang lain. Di tengah ruangan, ada Uchiha Sasuke dalam balutan _haori hakama_ yang memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Tatapan itu menjadi jenis baru yang kali pertama Sakura lihat. Oniks itu tampak bercahaya, berkilau ditempa cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi. Ada jiwa yang kembali mengisi mata kegelapan milik lelaki itu, seakan ia terbebas dari gelapnya gua dendam yang tiada akhir. Oleh sebab itu, pipi Sakura yang diserbuki perona, menjadi semakin merah.

Prosesi itu berjalan diwarnai dengan gugup, kerja jantung yang cepat, juga rona wajah yang tak henti-henti menyala. Sakura menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya. Ketika pendeta memulai prosesi dan mengucap puja pada dewa, sebuah senyum tipis sempat Sakura tangkap dari pria di hadapannya.

Perlahan, ia terbuai dalam ikrar yang lelaki itu ucapkan. Sakura meneguk _sake_ dalam cawan dengan bibir yang bergetar, tetapi matanya tak mampu memutus fokus dari oniks yang bersembunyi dalam kelopak berbulu mata panjang itu. Kala ia berganti mengucap ikrar, lelaki itu mengangkat cawan dan meneguk _sake_ dengan pandangan yang tertuju padanya.

Sakura merasa dunianya terhenti sesaat. Bagaimana lelaki itu bergerak dan berujar, bagaimana lelaki itu menatapnya… Sakura merasa dunianya hanya diisi ia, Sasuke, serta bunyi detik-detik dari jam yang terus berjalan. Ada gelenyar yang terus mendorong Sakura untuk menyunggingkan bibir. Seakan ia lupa, bagaimana dirinya dipeluki durja dan sengasara, ketika ia merasa bahwa cintanya takkan pernah terbalas.

Seolah penantianya terbayar lunas, deritanya dibuang dalam sekali sentak, dan dadanya yang sesak dibebaskan oleh kebahagiaan. Mungkin, Sakura tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana ia disakiti pria yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya. Namun, semua itu akan ia abadikan dalam buku kenangan perjalanan hidup seorang Haruno Sakura. Kini, ia telah tutup buku, dan mulai menuliskan jejak hidup melalui awal baru seorang Uchiha Sakura.

" _Kekkon omedetou gozaimasu! Suenagaku oshiawaseni!"_

Dan Uchiha Sakura akan selalu tersenyum mengingatnya. Sekalipun tiga bulan telah berlalu, kenangan itu seolah diukir kemarin lalu. Masih sangat jelas, serta tetap membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyum.

Memang benar, perjalanan romansanya tak seindah dan semudah rekan-rekannya. Akan tetapi, ia menjejaki akhir yang sama. Ia tak pernah menyesal mencintai Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya, sama sekali tak pernah benar-benar ingin berhenti pula. Sekalipun ia merasa pedih dengan luka yang lelaki itu torehkan, Sakura tak akan pernah bisa membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebab, ada tabir kehidupan yang telah disingkap oleh lelaki itu. Hanya untuknya. Untuk Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke buka luka yang selama ini ia coba untuk sembuhkan seorang diri.

Malam lalu, pada bulan ketiga pernikahan mereka, Sasuke membuka dirinya. Membuka kembali kotak kenangan yang ia kunci rapat-rapat bersama Sakura. Lelaki itu menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang mengundang air mata Sakura. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria muda menanggung beban sebegitu berat seorang diri? Bagaimana bisa seorang adik menanggung derita yang memacunya untuk menghabisi nyawa sang kakak sendiri?

Sakura tahu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Semalam, yang bisa ia lakukan pada Sasuke hanya mendengarkan, berusaha mengurangi setitik beban derita dari pria yang memboyongnya dalam ikatan pernikahan. Namun, Sakura sangat menghargai usaha lelaki itu untuk membagi pengalaman hidup pada belahan jiwanya.

Baginya, keterbukaan Sasuke adalah sebuah langkah yang menuntun mereka untuk menjejaki bahtera rumah tangga semakin dalam. Bukan, kisah Sasuke bukanlah penahan Sakura dalam hubungan ini, melainkan penguat untuknya agar menyongsong Sasuke dalam usahanya melihat hari yang lebih cerah.

Benar, ia adalah seorang istri. Kewajibannya adalah mendukung suami dalam menyusuri jalan kehidupan yang benar. Masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu adalah pelajaran yang menuntunnya agar tak lagi salah mengambil jalur, dan pernikahan ini adalah sarana untuk mencapai tujuan dalam kehidupannya bersama Sasuke.

Lagi, ia tersenyum pada pigura yang disepuhi cahaya kuning kemerahan. Foto di dalamnya seakan menjadi penanda kisah dan tujuan baru dalam hidupnya. Kini, ia merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hidupnya terasa sempurna setelah badai sempat memporak-porandakan hatinya di masa muda.

" _Tadaima."_

Sakura mengalihkan pandang dari foto pernikahannya ketika derap kaki dan suara khas suaminya menggelitiki indra pendengarannya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama kediamannya dan menemukan Sasuke yang melepaskan alas kakinya.

Sakura tersenyum, " _okaeri."_

Sasuke memandangnya, menjulurkan kedua jarinya untuk mengetuk dahi Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis. Sakura, yang telah mengerti makna dari ketukan itu tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu, tanpa Sasuke perlu untuk mengungkapkannya secara gamblang.

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuanmu bersama _Hokage?"_

"Aa," Sasuke menjawab, "berjalan baik."

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun,_ klinikku akan kedatangan dokter baru."

" _Sou?"_

"Ya," Sakura menjawab antusias, "mari makan malam dulu."

Benar.

Semuanya telah sempurna bagi Sakura. Bahtera ini akan terus berlayar dan berlabuh pada kebahagiaan seiring dengan keterbukaan dan kepercayaan dari keduanya. Dan Sakura bahagia atas apa yang telah _Kami-sama_ karuniakan untuknya.

 **FIN**

 _ *****_ _ **shiramaku: kimono untuk perempuan yang dipakai dalam prosesi pernikahan tradisional Jepang**_

 _ *** haori hakama: kimono untuk laki-laki yang dipakai dalam prosesi pernikahan tradisional Jepang**_

 _ *** Kekkon omedetou gozaimasu. Suenagaku oshiawaseni: Selamat atas pernikahannya. Semoga langgeng dan berbahagia**_

 _ **Pernikahan SasuSaku di sini dilaksanakan secara tradisional khas Shinto (agama di Jepang). Karena, entah mengapa lebih cocok jika dilaksanakan sesuai dengan adat :)**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **Hadiah kecil dari panitia untuk munya munya yang mendapat penghargaan salah satu best entry dalam event Forehead Poke Celebration! :D**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas cerita luar biasanya, ya! :)**_


End file.
